Stranger: Artemis Fowl in Fourth Year
by LovelyDoe16
Summary: What path will Artemis choose now? The Choice is in his hands. The good or the bad? Set after The Opal Deception this is a HarryPotterXArtemisFowl crossover AF in Fourth Year at Hogwarts
1. Prologue

**Stranger**

* * *

**An Artemis Fowl Fanfic**

* * *

**The story plot is different and takes place after the Opal Koboi incident, when Artemis is 14 years old.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Butler paced the room nervously, rubbing his hand. As usual they were on a trip and were returning to Ireland and this was an overnight journey. It reminded Butler of just their previous stay in a hotel, where disastrous events had taken place, due to a simple mind wipe: the hotel in Munich, while stealing the Fairy Thief.**

**No, Butler shook his head, he mustn't cry over spilt milk.**

**Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Click! Tap! Whirrrr! The usual sound. Artemis was printing a file.**

**Butler could hear the sounds through the connecting door connecting his room with Artemis****'****.**

**Butler crossed the length of the room to a suitcase and opened it choosing a Neutrino Scanner #320, a device used to check for intruding devices.**

**The LEP and the People had gifted him weaponries to protect Artemis and gifted Artemis the latest fairy technology right from laser pens to filtrate magnifiers, due to major role in downfall of the pixie genius, Opal Koboi, fairy enemy #1.**

**They had also gifted the other members involved in the bringing about her downfall.**

**Mulch Diggums, the dwarf had gotten a medal and an amnesty for all his past crimes.**

**Holly Short, the irresponsible elf had gotten a Titanium Pod for herself and a official permission from the Atlantis Central Office of visiting the surface whenever she wanted wherever she wanted.**

**ШЖψξПЦЉФЖДЖ****, the fairy logo: meaning ****"****Survival from Secrecy****"**** was etched onto the suitcase lid.**

**Suddenly a crash broke Butler out of his reverie.**

**Pausing only to grab a Neutrino 300 he rushed out and into Artemis****'**** room through the connecting door.**

"**The bio-bomb must have exploded by now****"**** he muttered.**

**However as he rushed into the room he was surprised to find Artemis stumbled into his bed a snowy owl pecking on his desk.**

* * *


	2. An Invitation

****

Stranger

* * *

**This is actually a crossover of Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter. My congrats to those who understood what the owl meant.**

* * *

**1) An Invitation.**

_

* * *

_

Butler watched Artemis pace the room, sitting on the floor (any chair unable to hold him). Artemis had a letter in his hand.

"It says that my name has been written down for admission is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whatever that is" he muttered.

"Let's check it" Butler suggested.

Artemis walked over to his iBook and quickly ran a systems check, disconnecting it from the other laptops that it was connected to: no need to leave a trace or spoil other laptops if it was a virus or glitch.

Artemis quickly brought up a search engine and typed in Hogwarts.

"What does it say?" Butler inquired.

"Nothing…no wait" Artemis typed in 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'

Several files popped up on the screen from which Artemis chose the first one.

Suddenly a new screen popped up.

"It says 'Please type in your name and age' " Artemis declared.

"Artemis this could be dangerous" Butler warned.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Butler old friend, I'm using one of my aliases" Artemis remarked.

"It says this is not a registered name. Please try later" Artemis mused.

Butler walked over and typed in the name of his alias.

The same message flashed on the screen.

"Well, we have no other option left" remarked Artemis and typed in 'Artemis Fowl"

"The same message, rats" Artemis replied frustrated.

Suddenly Artemis slapped his forehead and typed in 'Artemis Fowl II'.

Suddenly a new screen popped up and a message read 'Welcome Master Artemis'

"Well, we're in" Artemis remarked in a cool and leisurely manner.

Artemis clicked the option 'Location'

The screen which popped up said 'This page is currently under construction'

Two options were also shown 'Take me to homepage' or 'Exit site'.

Artemis clicked the take me to homepage option.

Instead all he got was a message saying 'This site has been disabled for the time being. Please try later'

Dejected Artemis signed out and closed his iBook with a sigh.

Butler walked over to the letter on Artemis' bedclothes and picking it up started reading it.

This is what the letter said:

"Master Artemis Fowl,

It is our high pleasure to inform you that you have been enrolled to attend 'Hogwarts School for Young Wizards and Witches' also known as 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', for the taming of the magical qualities that you possess.

The list of possessions which you will need for your education is provided in the second sheet."

The second sheet read;

"All Fourth year students must have the following:

General Items:

A Wand

A Cauldron

Dragon hide Gloves

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 Set of Brass Scales

Uniform:

For Class:

3 Black Robes (with house crests)

1 Pointed Black Hat

Outside Class:

Grey Sweater (with house crest and stripes of house colors at V-Neck)

Grey Pants (for boys)/Grey Skirts (for girls)

White Shirt (medium sleeves)

Tie (in house colors)

Outings and Trips:

Black Cloaks with silver Fastenings

Scarves in two house colors

Writing Material:

15 Stacks of Parchment

Minimum of 3 sharp Ended Quills

General:

A Pet (a cat, owl or a toad)

Broomstick (preferably a Nimbus 2000 for mediocre and Cleansweep for starters)

Books:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade4) by Miranda Goshawk

Unfogging the Future

Intermediate Transfiguration

A History of Magic

Magical Drafts and Potions

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection

The Monster Book of Monsters (Grade2)

Extra Books (can be bought at student's will):

Hogwarts: A History

How To Fly

Tips on How To Dance (might be needed this year)

Quidditch Through the Ages

Fantastic Beasts and where to find them

Any other additional, educational book might be found at the Hogwarts Library, Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade.

Your ticket and other details are provided in the third sheet"

The third sheet read:

"As you might have read in the previous sheet the word Diagon Alley which might be unfamiliar for you.

Diagon Alley is the magical wizarding shopping valley where all school supplies are available.

In case you don't know the way meet a giant who goes by the name Hagrid at London, Charring Cross.

There he will escort you and other new years like you to Diagon Alley.

He will also hand over tickets to reach the school.

On the actual day of departure he will also be there at the Kings Cross Station to escort you to the platform.

You are requested to rendezvous with Hagrid on the twenty fourth of August."

"Artemis the twenty fourth is tomorrow, we need to really hurry, if you plan to go" Butler exclaimed.

"He needs us to come to London. Butler get the shuttle ready, we're leaving" Artemis answered.

Butler didn't argue: over the years Butler had learnt that Artemis didn't hesitate to accept the that's it for now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**I have some REALLY SPICY stuff for this story up my sleeve.**

* * *


	3. A Small Concern

**

* * *

**

Stranger

* * *

**Well thanks to everyone who added this story to their fav or reviewed it or added me to their alert list or anyone who liked this story. It helps me write faster and better.**

* * *

**2) A Small Concern**

* * *

Today was THE day: September 1 and Artemis was on his way to Hogwarts

"Artemis we're nearing, you better pack up" Butler warned.

Butler and Artemis were in the shuttle and after much digging of dirt Artemis had found out Hogwarts' location and told Juliet to drive them there directly, due to a small concern.

Artemis packed up the iBook which he was researching on: about Hogwarts and belted in as Juliet smoothly bought the plane to a safe landing.

Artemis and Butler walked out and came to a stop at a huge grill gate surrounded by two boar pillars.

Artemis tapped once on the gates which opened up to reveal a huge walkway.

Artemis and Butler walked down the walkway and reached the actual door itself.

Even huger than the Fowl Manor this building could only be described as a castle, complete with spiked gateways, pristine gardens, huge court, a magnificent lake, a gloomy forest, mountains surrounding the lake, fabulous greenhouses, and to top it four roof topped towers, one of which was hoarded with owls.

Artemis and Butler walked over to the spiked door and knocked on it, its knock resounding like a gunshot in the complete and utter silence.

Slowly it tilted on its hinges and there stood a hunched old man with a beak like nose and very small but sharp eyes. By his general unkempt look, his paper white skin and deep folds in his skin he looked about a century old.

"We're here to meet the head master" Artemis spoke up.

"This is not what you think it is, this is not a school" said the old man.

"Well surprising since just the other day I got a letter saying that I was enrolled to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Artemis replied dryly.

"Well well, we'll see, come in and if I found that you've been lying first I will grill you then I will hang you, after that I will take the personal comfort of watching you drown, and finally I will wipe your mind" the old man cackled.

"Only if you survive me first though" Butler replied threateningly a low growl edge to his voice.

The old man ignored this warning and merely said "Follow".

After many twists and staircases and passages with seemingly never ending ends, with doors that vanished and windows that ran they arrived at a statue that looked like some bizarre combination of a lion and an eagle.

The old man knocked on it once and the creature just woke up!

It stretched itself and then open its mouth.

Artemis could distinctly hear it yawn and then it asked "Password?"

The old man blabbered something that sounded like "Cheesewater Jelly"

The creature slowly rotated to reveal a wooden staircase onto which the old man stepped and gestured for them to climb upon.

As soon as they stepped upon the wooden platform the staircase started rotating till it came level to a door with deeply set ruts in it.

The door swung open and the three stepped in.

* * *

**Well so that's it for now.**

**As I said all the twists start from the next chpter.**

**Like to guess what the "small concern" is?**

* * *


	4. Better Equipped

**Stranger**

* * *

**Well this is the third chapter where all the spicy stuff comes in (and many twists too). So I suggest you better curl up and sit back for a good twister!!!!!!**

* * *

**3: Better Equipped**

* * *

The door swung open and the three entered the room all of them in silence.

The old man bowed and muttered "Headmaster". Seeing this, out of pure curiosity Artemis and Butler too bowed, at this unknown and up till moment unseen person.

"I am not a cruel royalty or the Minister Filch, and thank you for escorting them here, I have been expecting them. You can leave now; go tell Hagrid to reach the platform soon. Also tell Minerva to get the dorms ready by the elves" said a gentle yet firm voice. The voice had a touch of mystic to it.

"Artemis and Butler you can stand upright, Filch only bows coz he's staff" the voice said gently.

Artemis and Butler stood up incredibly: the headmaster was expecting them!

Artemis looked at the headmaster and did a double take.

The headmaster was sitting behind a desk cluttered with quills and paper (parchment) and silver orbs and spindly dials and delicate instruments made of glass, crystal or silver.

The headmaster himself was impressive though not in a rough and stiff way, in a gentle and kind manner.

He had a long beard that might reach his knees when he stood up, brilliant sparkling blue eyes and crow's lines at the edges, a wrinkled face, white hair and half moon spectacles.

He wore a midnight blue robe with stars and a midnight blue pointed hat.

"I was on my way to a Wizengamot meeting when one of my correspondent told me you were dropping in" the old man smiled.

"Headmaster I was actually here concerning…" began Artemis.

"Your bodyguard's employment? My name is Dumbledore, you may call me sir if you wish or any other name which suits you, may I suggest 'Ice-cream beard'?" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Artemis gasped inwardly; he had just been thinking that!

"Yessir, as a matter of fact I was also here for a bit of a talk with you" replied Artemis.

Dumbledore looked long and hard at Artemis scrutinizing him. Even Butler kept quiet a bit afraid of this old, quiet headmaster.

"I have heard about you Artemis Fowl, yes, I've heard loads about you; about your intelligence, your talents" the old man muttered.

Artemis kept quiet.

"I know you're looking for an employment for your bodyguard" giving a slight nod to Butler "as you can't leave him" Dumbledore finished.

Artemis nodded.

"I do have a job for him, if he's willing to take it" Dumbledore offered.

Butler's chance to nod.

"I assume you have met Hagrid?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, we met him at Diagon Alley" replied Artemis.

**/*Flashback*/**

_"There" said Artemis pointing at the creamy white and flashy gold building._

_The two had just been shown how to enter the Valley by Hagrid._

_Artemis was told that since he was a new fourth year he would have to get some money and would he mind visiting Gringotts on his own?_

_They had agreed; after all what possible harm could Artemis here where he did not recognize a single soul and when he was with Butler?_

_Butler and Artemis entered the grand building and were confronted by a three feet tall golden inscription on real gold._

_The inscription read a poem warning thieves about the risk Gringotts (the bank)._

_Butler and Artemis walked on and faced two sleepy looking a little over three foot tall creatures._

_Both held up two golden rods and passed them over Artemis and Butler._

_"What are they?" Butler inquired._

_"Probity Probes" the less sleepy looking one replied._

_The two walked on and reached vast wooden doors upon which they knocked when they immediately swung open and the two were hit by a cool blast of air and deafening noise in the vast and gigantic room._

_"Goblins? These are goblins? They nowhere look like the Peoples' goblins" regarded Butler._

_"Nowhere like distant cousins too" replied Artemis glancing at the long fingers, huge heads and eyelids, critically comparing with the eye lidless, forked tongues and below three feet goblins of the People._

_Artemis and Butler walked over to a goblin sitting on a high stool, and went over and stood in front of him._

_As Butler's huge shadow fell on the little guy, he frowned and said "Hello there Hagrid, here for the Triwizard cup are you? Isn't it a bit too early, after all the term's not started yet has it?"_

_Artemis glanced over at Butler with a raised eyebrow and Butler coughed._

_The little guy looked up from the parchment and did a double take._

_"Well if you heard what I just muttered right now, no need to worry, before becoming a banker at Gringotts I was a very renown author and I was just inventing stuff…" the goblin trailed off._

_Butler and Artemis took one more glance at each other their eyebrows trailing further and further up their foreheads._

_"Are you a Hogwarts student? Here for gold, do you have the key?" the goblin rattled._

_Butler took out a small golden key given to him by Hagrid._

_"Follow Groveller" the goblin muttered and went back to his work while a young goblin took Artemis by the arm and lead him into a black door._

**/*End Flashback*/**

That was the only singular happening during Artemis and Butler's visit, or else the rest of the trip had passed smoothly.

That and the choosing of his wand at Ollivander's.

**/*Flashback*/**

_"Here's the place Artemis. The bloke Hagrid said that as soon as we acquire gold we need to buy us a wand" completed Butler._

_The two entered as the bell tinkled and they immediately saw the dusty shelves and registers and began doubting._

_Suddenly an old, bald man came out and exclaimed:_

_"AH! I have been expecting you. Here your wand is kept right here, specially reserved for you."_

_The old man led them inside a particularly long and dusty shelf._

_"Ah! Here it is" said the old man, Ollivander and took out a long thin box and opened to reveal a thin piece of wooden stick._

_Artemis stared blankly at it and then at the old man: he was getting it that now evidently and obviously he was supposed to know and do something with it._

_"Take it and turn and swish it my boy! Feel the power and warmth IN you" the old man cried finally._

_Artemis took it from him and waved it, his feeling of foolishness mounting every moment: he didn't expect anything to happen, how could the old man?_

_Suddenly the wand boxes flew out and landed on a heap on the floor and Butler could distinctly make out three mice run away in sheer fright._

_"Well well no problem, let's see, what about having a go with this one?" the old man inquired, handing him another one._

_This time instead of wands breaking Butler was hoisted by his feet into the air!_

_"Oh dear that was not supposed to happen" muttered the old man._

_"What's your name my dear boy?" he inquired._

_'Artemis Fowl II" Artemis replied._

_"OH! OH! So THAT'S why! I mistook you for another boy. Well we're searching for your wand in the wrong place. Through here boy" he said enthusiastically and walked over into another row of shelves._

_This time when Artemis waved the wand provided to him, though, he felt a warm feeling in the back of his throat and a pleasant feeling in his hand._

_'Ah! I found it. Here you go, that's two gallons" the old man said._

_"I had been such a fool; your wand was especially reserved for you by a very special and different person who requested that it shouldn't be sold to ANYONE else" the old man said energetically said as the two walked out._

**/*End Flashback*/**

"Well Artemis, there are a few things you need to learn before actually attending school" said Dumbledore and sat down with a sigh.

For the next few hours, he, Dumbledore and Butler had a long discussion.

By the end Artemis knew more about Muggle-borns, Chudley Cannons, Quidditch, magic, usage of wand, different subjects he would be learning, the houses, Sorting and other general stuff.

It was with more confidence and trust he left that room, to see the job given to Butler by his new headmaster.

* * *

**So did you like it? **

**I KNOW it was extra long, couldn't help it.**

**To make up for such long time of absence!!!!!!!! XD**


	5. Butler's New Job and The Trio

**

* * *

**

Stranger

* * *

**Any of you tried to guess what Butler's new job would be?**

**Well I'll reveal it here in this chapter.**

**Sorry for long time of absence but new reviews, new favorites, new adds encouraged me to continue.**

* * *

**4: Butler's New Job**

* * *

Artemis and Butler walked behind Dumbledore pausing to watch the occupants of the portraits in the castle run out of their frames, sleep, eat, cry and do all that normal humans did.

As they followed Dumbledore out of the castle they also observed that numerous stairs moved- just like that.

They followed Dumbledore out of the great wooden front doors, set with an iron spike.

Dumbledore led them down a steep hill to a wooden cabin. Smoke was coming out from the chimney.

Dumbledore went up to the front door. Artemis could make out a pumpkin patch behind the cabin.

Dumbledore knocked once on the door sharply. Suddenly, they could hear loud woofs and barks from inside, while a reedy voice said, "Down Fang, down, bad boy, down, now that's better"

The door opened and out stepped a huge disaster - a giant.

"Uh well Dumbledore, a' you can see been keepin' busy, with uhm _preparations" _he said mysteriously, glancing at Artemis.

"Hey, you, it's the Gringotts boy, 'rn't you?" he inquired.

"Uh, yes" Artemis replied uncertainly.

"Well, Hagrid, this year, Professor Grubbly-Plank will not be teaching and since you are to be the Care Of Magical Creatures Teacher, I have found a new gamekeeper for you" said Dumbledore looking at Butler.

It was arranged that Hagrid would help Butler put up a cabin of his own beside Hagrid's.

All too soon it was evening. Artemis was in his school robes and he looked "mighty good in them" as put by Hagrid.

Artemis walked in through the doorway of Butler's cabin. "This, you'll have to put up with this muck?" Artemis gaped. "Well, you and I have been pinned to worse places before" Butler muttered a reply.

As Dumbledore had promised, at evening he came down and with his magic furnished the cabin as it was rather bare and lonely.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and raised his arms. All at once the room seemed extra stuffy and warm, because it _was _extra stuffed: a low table around which two armchairs with cushions, a grate, a merry fire, a kitchen cabinet, a work table, a bed in one corner piled with pillows and blankets, a ladder leading to a loft and a huge shelf. On the ground was placed a plush and deep carpet: Artemis's feet sank into it and it was ankle deep when he stood bare feet.

"Thank you Dumbledore" said Butler deeply moved by Dumbledore's hospitality.

Artemis and Butler and Hagrid sat around the Fire talking. All too soon, it was time for Artemis to go back. The other students would be arriving soon and then it would be time for Sorting and The Start of the Year Feast.

As Artemis walked back he reflected upon how quick Butler and Hagrid had caught on, like a forest on fire.

As Artemis walked back to the Great Hall, he bumped into Dumbledore.

"Oh well, as soon as they come back its best not to tell them, we can show the Triwizard Cup to them tomorrow" muttered Dumbledore, to no one particularly.

Artemis looked up: it was the second time he had heard that phrase "Triwizard Cup" in two days.

"Good evening sir" he said politely.

Dumbledore looked up surprised to see him there.

"Oh Artemis, my boy. Here you are. Here for the start of term feast?" he inquired kindly.

Artemis nodded.

"Ah well, Artemis, I have decided that before the start of the feast, we shall teach you some magic, we have two hours left for the start" Dumbledore sighed.

Dumbledore took hold of Artemis's shoulder and led him to a carpet hung on the wall, a tapestry. He pushed it aside, and instead of a solid wall, Artemis found a passage, in the wall, leading away.

"Sir, are you the ONLY one who knows about this passage" asked Artemis awed, by the headmaster's quick knowledge and sharp brain.

"AH, would it disappoint you if I say no?" Dumbledore smiled and walked along.

They soon came out of the long and bending, twisting passage and Dumbledore led him into a small room.

Upon reaching this room, Dumbledore asked him to remove his wand.

"Professor Dumbledore, oh _Professor Dumbledore, _you MUST come at once. A letter has arrived from the ministry about the rules and regulations for the first task…" began a sharp voice.

Artemis looked about. At once he saw the source, a cat if cats could speak in the magical world, that is.

The cat stopped speaking the moment it noticed Artemis in the room.

"Ah, Artemis, I'm very sorry, as you can see, being a headmaster, I'm quite tied up for this term. But you go to a certain person named Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and tell them I've sent you to them, to make them teach you magic" completed Dumbledore before rushing out of the room saying over his shoulder "Minerva, take this bemused boy back to the Great Hall. Since I bought him by a secret passageway I doubt he knows the way back…"

Artemis was led back to the Great Hall by the cat through a lot of dizzying passageways, twisting tunnels, moving staircases and in the end through a barely squeeze-through door.

He was back just in time.

He saw kids pilling into the hallway wet and soppy: it was raining no pouring!

He saw six kids having fun, lolling about and making merry though they were wet.

One was a skinny boy with standing black hair and startlingly green eyes, and spectacles.

The second was a girl with VERY bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes.

The third was a boy with uncountable freckles and very vivid red hair.

The fourth was a girl with pretty red hair like the boy with numerous freckles and pretty brown eyes.

The fifth was a not-totally-there, absent minded looking boy with a chubby frame and black hair, holding a toad.

The last one was a vague looking girl with dreamy eyes and bushy blonde hair.

Seeing them all together made Artemis a bit uneasy.

He had spent so much of time alone that he was ALWAYS uncomfortable around huge groups of people, especially those of his age.

Not that he didn't have friends though: he had plenty only they couldn't exactly be classified as humans, or of his age! There was Holly, the smart elf, though she didn't, probably, consider HIM as a friend. Then there was Julius Root, but, of course, Julius was famous for his no-friend business type, then there was Mulch Diggums, he was a robber, but the only friend after Butler.

He glanced back at the kids and sighed and went on: he was a stranger here, he couldn't except to get into THAT gang definitely, and they seemed popular because everyone kept greeting the bespectacled boy and the bushy girl.

As he walked on the bushy girl looked up and called out "Hey how come your dress isn't wet? And how come your coming from the staircase instead of the main door?" she sharply noticed.

The vague one said "Maybe he isn't a student".

"Then why is he wearing a uniform Luna" the bushy girl replied, impatiently.

Artemis simply walked away.

"Hey wait up. What's the big ego about, mate?" asked the redhead boy.

"Stop it Ron, can't you see he's new around here?" asked the redhead girl, who looked a year younger than the rest.

The name caught Artemis's attention.

"Hey are you by any chance Ron Weasley?" asked Artemis.

"See that Hermione, even newbie, here, knows me. I'm as famous as you or Harry" said the redhead boy, Ron, with a grin at the bushy girl and the bespectacled boy.

"So you ARE Ron Weasley. You must be Hermione Granger I presume and you Harry Potter" said Artemis turning towards the bushy haired girl and the boy holding the toad respectively.

"No that's not me, it's him. I'm Neville Longbottom" said the boy nervously, pointing at the bespectacled boy.

"Oh I apologize" Artemis said.

"You must be really new, if you do not recognize Potter by sight" said a cold voice behind Artemis.

Artemis turned. There was a pale, slim boy of the same age as the rest with a slight sneer on his face.

"You mustn't be so popular, Potter if newbie, here, doesn't recognize you" he continued.

"Draco?" Artemis gasped.

"Artemis?" gaped Draco Malfoy.

"Artemis Fowl?" gasped Hermione Granger.

"We need to sort this out? Newbie and Malfoy FRIENDS? Hermione how do you know this guy?" asked Ron Weasley, sharply at the last question.

"Well, just the last month there was an article posted on Orkut about Artemis Fowl" replied Hermione.

Meanwhile Artemis and Draco were checking themselves out.

"Artemis, you've grown since the last time we met" exclaimed Draco.

"So have you Draco" replied Artemis.

"So how do you know each other?" prodded the redhead girl.

"Ginny stop interfering" said Hermione.

"Well, Weasley, you see, my father and Artemis's father here had some business, about four months ago. It included that Artemis Fowl Senior come and stay with us. So he bought along our friend, sorry, my friend Artemis here and his mother Angelina Fowl too. Of course, Father has connections with renowned people" Malfoy sniggered.

"So, in theory, you both are friends? Let's go guys, we have no business with friends of Malfoy" said Hermione and she and Ginny were starting to walk away, when Artemis cried "Wait"

He rushed over to the group and declared "Professor Dumbledore, I have met him, and he told me to meet three kids in the name of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He said that since I was new, you could teach me the how-to-dos of this place" he completed, looking hopeful.

In his heart, he wanted to join this group: they not only seemed popular and friendly but occurred daring, daredevils and intelligent to Artemis too.

"Oh how are we to believe you?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Artemis I don't think that old sack headmaster must have known we were friends or he would have told you to come to me. Anyways, you don't want to learn about magic from a bunch of losers do you?" looking pointedly at the boy called Neville Longbottom.

"Well, of course we'll teach you. It's definitely better than what Malfoy can anyways" said Harry. At once Artemis liked this boy, he had a daring and familiar look around him.

Harry grinned.

Hermione sighed.

Ron chuckled, marveling the comfort of Malfoy's disgust.

Ginny pointed her tongue out at two cronies behind Malfoy and threateningly fingered her wand.

Neville moaned "Where's Trevor?" His toad had disappeared.

Luna merely smiled.

Artemis felt a warm feeling inside: maybe, making friends with this gang wouldn't be that hard.

* * *

**So that's that. Thanks for everyone who liked, reviewed, added this story OR me (not reviewed though :)**** )**

**And sorry for all those out there, for practically abandoning this story!**

**So anyways, how was this chapter. In the next I will Sort Artemis.**

**I have put up a poll in my profile**

**Which house do you think Artemis should go to?**

**Anyways one more reason why it took me so long was this:**

**I am reading this story by amantebandido: Why, Why Love which is FABULOUS.**

**(You MUST read it)**

**In that story there is a character which I need to adapt for THIS story. So I have to ask amantebandido's permission first.**

**I sent a PM but didn't get any reply though.**

**So I figured I would cut short the part where I was intending to bring in this character and put up the rest.**

**Sorry again, I promise I won't take so long to update ever again.**

* * *


	6. Old Friends

**

* * *

**

Stranger

* * *

**Well, what do I say?**

**I requested amantebandido to adapt her character from her story, Why, Why Love?**

**She replied. Seems that she had gone out for a break after she finished Why, Why Love? And since hadn't seen my PM, it also seems that she replied but I didn't get the reply. So anyways she agreed to let me adapt the character that I wanted to.**

**If any of you read that AMAZING story after I mentioned it, I guess there's no harm in saying that the character I'm about to adapt is Sam, and another character.**

**These characters struck me as definitely good characters to mold in this story.**

**Enough of my chattering. Let's continue with the story.**

**PS- I have closed the poll.**

* * *

**5: Old Friends**

* * *

"We're gonna be late if we don't hurry" exclaimed Harry.

"Come Artemis" snarled Draco.

"If you don't mind, Draco, I would rather go with these people for the time being. Prof. Dumbledore told me to take magical advice from these people" he replied hesitantly.

As he followed them, Hermione didn't miss the huge scowl decorating Malfoy's pale features.

Artemis too was deep in thought. He had always been rational, cold and logical, not one to mix very quickly with other people. In short he was an introvert, a very cold type of introvert. But the past few months had stirred a feeling within him: the need for companionship, if not friendship.

As he followed the other six kids he thought about the changes in his life due to one brash, impulsive and bold American girl.

Imagine his shock when he noticed a young girl of fourteen, with short blonde hair and the most emerald-ish eyes he had ever seen, except for Harry's- though even his were a shade duller, wearing black school robes and looking around apparently lost. "Be right back" he said to Harry and made his way through the pushing and jostling kids, to the girl.

"Hey Sam, fancy meeting _you _here" he exclaimed. For the girl was none other than Samantha Doroster, nicknamed Sam, when she had enrolled at an all-boys school, to get Artemis to show her a faerie, to fulfill her grandma's last wishes. "Artemis?" she cried, surprised and happy to see him there.

"How come you are here? Sam inquired.

"Well, I got the letter saying I was enrolled here, did you too?" Artemis asked.

'Sure" she replied.

"And so did I" said another familiar voice.

There appeared a tall guy at Sam's side, a little taller than Artemis, with eyes the color of warm amber, a shade between yellow and orange.

"Why Killian?" Artemis gasped.

Killian was another teen whose path had crossed that of Sam and Artemis.

"Where did you disappear?" Sam inquired.

"You see after our year at SB broke up, I went back home and then received this letter saying I was en-…" he began.

"She was asking about me" Killian interrupted dryly.

* * *

"It's great to be with you again" he said to Sam. "How come Killian's with you?" he inquired.

"You see after he saved us from that fire and bought me back to school, he had no one in this world, nor Opal Koboi nor Ross Koboi, his mother OR his sister. This was a huge problem. So I cooked up a story saying that when the main block had caught fire he had saved me, and his only relations: his sister, died in that fire, and his mother was dead. It was partially true. I mean the LEP DID capture Koboi right, but I can't say his mum was behind the bars could I?" explained Sam. "So taking pity, my parents, umm decided… to well… adopt him" she completed.

"So you're Killian Doroster now huh?" asked Artemis.

"Hey Artemis hurry up. You have to get there early, you have to get Sorted" shouted Ginny.

"Who was that?" asked Sam sharply.

"My new best friend" teased Artemis. Sam nudged his shoulder.

"Artemis aren't you coming over?" shouted Harry.

Harry made his way over. "Hi I'm Harry" said Harry to Sam and Killian.

"Harry, meet Sam Doroster and Killian, friends of mine. We all were in the same school before here, and we were quite good friends" explained Artemis.

"Oh that's lucky, you don't get to have your special friends from previous schools, once you enroll in Hogwarts" laughed Harry.

"Why?" Sam inquired.

"Well, after all this is a magic school, you know. It's not like everyone can just enroll here. If your relatives have at least one drop of magic in their veins, you are enrolled permanently here in Hogwarts. If not, why, no one knows of this place" said a different voice.

They saw Hermione walking towards them and the others following.

"But when I researched on this place I found a site. Isn't that risky if this supposed to a secret?" Artemis asked. "Did it ask you to provide your name?" she inquired. He nodded. "Well, the site checks up if the name is located on the list. Only then it provides access" she replied.

"Oh" said Sam.

"Students, come. New students follow me" said a voice. They turned to see a teacher ushering the smallest kids who looked about ten or eleven through majestic double doors while few lined up behind her, nervous.

"It's time for the Sorting" said Ron.

"Sorting?" Killian inquired.

"Yeah, at Hogwarts we have four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, named after the four Founders of the school. You better be in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. All of us here are in Gryffindor except Luna. She's in Ravenclaw" Ron said.

Sam, Killian and Artemis nodded and made their way over to the long line behind the teacher. They weren't exactly sure how they would be Sorted, maybe the Headmaster would decide.

Pretty soon, the rest of the kids were in and only the newbies line was left. The teacher turned and addressed them. "In a few minutes you will be escorted into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your respective houses: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Once enrolled that is to be your house for the rest of your years in school. Your house will be like a family. You will sleep and rest with the house and studies and meals with everyone. Good conduct will bring in points for the house, whereas, on the other hand, bad conduct will lose them. Good luck" she finished and walked through the front door. The students were left on their own. Pretty soon a murmur began. Everyone was discussing the house they wanted to join. Sam was far too nervous to speak. Soon the teacher came out and said a crisp "Follow me". The doors opened and they walked in. Artemis and Killian could hear Sam gasp inaudibly at the sheer size of it.

Soon everyone was standing in two long lines. Killian was beside Artemis and Sam in front of him.

Artemis could see the teacher remove a folded item from inside her cloak. She unfolded it and placed it on the stool placed on the platform.

Artemis couldn't swear on it: he couldn't see clearly enough, but the hat just opened and started to speak!

'_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was early sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive, they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones,_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me of his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind,_

_And tell where you belong!'_

The hall erupted into applause as the hat fell silent once again. Now, the teacher was taking out a piece of paper, or parchment as it was called. "When I call your name you will walk up to the hat and put it on. Once it tells you your house you will sit at that table" she said. She called out a name "Camarben, Roze". As the girl put on the hat, it shouted "Hufflepuff" and there was a great cheer from the third table.

In this manner everyone went ahead, put on the Hat, it shouted a house name; the kid went to the table, the House cheered, the teacher called another kid, etc etc.

"Doroster, Sam" shouted the teacher, and Sam stumbled forward tripping on her robes.

"Gryffindor" Artemis could see Ginny and Harry cheering Sam as she took her place between Ginny and Ron.

"Doroster, Killian".

"Ravenclaw" Artemis saw Luna making place for him, but more clearly visible was the grief etched on Killian's face as he made his way over to the fourth table.

He was paying way too much of attention, and wouldn't have heard the teacher cry "Fowl, Artemis"

He sat down and put the hat on.

He could practically hear the Hat thinking, yes he could.

"Where to put you? You come of noble blood, you would do well in Slytherin, come again, we could put you in Ravenclaw for that sharp, intuitive brain. You also show boundless courage, though you do not acknowledge it"

He was getting panicky now.

"But definitely not Hufflepuff, I can see you rely upon your contacts and wealth to get things done' it muttered away.

Why was it taking such a long time to decide? It hadn't taken as much time for the others. Artemis was worried and was surprised to see three anxious faces in the crowd: Sam's, that was obvious, Killian's, that was a shock, and Harry's that too came as a surprise.

Decide, Hat decide………

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write, actually I was gonna post this chapter the day before yesterday, though. Unfortunately, that and yesterday, Saturday and Sunday were my days off at boarding school here.**

**So, anyways I would like to perform two actions;**

**First I would like to apologize to all my readers for bringing in two OC characters Sam and Killian out of the blue.**

**They're actually adapted from another story "Why, Why Love" but for those who haven't read it or don't want to, tension not, I wont mention the plot or any detail of that story in this one and will stick to the main plot I had in mind.**

**My guess is that I should be able to upload after three days probably.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they really make my day.**

**You guys rock!**

**Au revoir!**

* * *


	7. The Challenge

**

* * *

**

Stranger

**

* * *

**

**Hula, everyone again. How are all of you?**

**I guess I am not much good at guess work, yet, as I guessed I would be able to upload in three days, guess I was wrong. I've been really busy, had to get my passport renewed to fly Dubai.**

**So anyways, the sixth chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! : )**

* * *

**6: The Challenge**

* * *

"Well, I fear I'm wrong, yet…"

"GRYFFINDOR" the Hat shouted.

Suddenly the Hall erupted in cheers.

Artemis sighed in relief and took his place beside Sam.

He barely paid attention to the rest of the Sorting!

* * *

"Artemis" Ginny nudged him, he was almost dozing: the Sorting had finished and Professor Dumbledore was getting to his feet.

"For now, I have only two words to say to you: Tuck in" he smiled.

"Hear, hear" Harry and Ron exclaimed, before falling upon the food which had appeared under the five tables. Soon, the Hall was full of noises of metal clinking and chattering voices.

Artemis, himself, contended to eating as he listened to the general conversation.

To his right was sitting Sam, to his left Ginny, in front of him Harry, to Harry's right Ron, to Harry's left Hermione, and to the left of Ginny: Neville.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and two other boys on the left of Sam were discussing animatedly about a topic which went over Artemis's back, and as he usually detested having things over his head he tried to understand what the topic was about.

Seeing his confused look Ginny explained, "Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Seamus and me went to Quidditch World Cup, this year, Bulgaria versus Ireland" she smiled.

"And then, he just feinted like that" said Ron thickly, his mouth full of lamb chops.

"Quidditch is a world wide popular game, and we play it here too at Hogwarts" Harry explained.

Suddenly everything Dumbledore had explained about Quidditch came rushing back to him, and he too happily joined the conversation.

* * *

Everyone was now lazing around, a general lull on the topic of conversation.

Then professor Dumbledore got up.

At that moment Sam nudged Artemis and they turned around: Killian was laughing with a pretty black haired girl in Ravenclaw.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and Sam laughed before turning back to Professor Dumbledore.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year" he was saying.

"What?" Harry gasped, looking at someone down the table.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…" he suddenly broke off.

Suddenly the great front doors creaked upon, even as rain lashed in, and there silhouetted against the doorway, stood a man with a stocky build, looking like something out of a movie, not too mention terrifying.

He stumped and wobbled all the way up to the teacher's desk and to Dumbledore who heartily extended his hand and the intruder shook it before muttering hastily and heading to the staff table and sitting down, whereupon he drew out a bottle (or flask, as it is called) and drank from it surveying the hall from his two eyes, one normal and the other…

"Its electric blue, it's an electric eye" Artemis gasped.

"Don't be silly, any Muggle devices go hay wire here at Hogwarts" Hermione snapped.

At which Artemis was extremely offended. He realized that life was going to be difficult in the hidden wizarding world, where very few knew his name, and there were people far more cleverer than him!

Deeply offended he put down his fork and glanced about the hall.

He saw Killian laughing, heartily, as he ate.

He wondered why Killian had felt sad after he had been Sorted into Ravenclaw: after all, that was the most intelligent House in Hogwarts. He, Artemis himself, would have liked to get Sorted into Ravenclw: it would have proven that he was intelligent: as it was, he was puzzled why the Sorting Hat had decided to place him in Gryffindor!

* * *

"May I introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor 'Mad Eye' Moody?" Dumbledore asked before putting his hands together and applauding. However, apart from his only Hagrid was applauding and the faint applause too echoed away, rather quickly.

Then Dumbledore continued, "As I was saying, I have great pleasure in announcing that this year, at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Championship will be taking place"

Suddenly a voice interrupted him "You're JOKING" said a twin, from Gryffindor, presumabaly one or two years elder to him. "No, I'm not joking, Mr. Weasley " said Dumbledore. That must mean that he's Ron's sibling, Artemis thought.

Now Dumbledore was explaining what Triwizard Championship meant.

"Centuries ago, a competition was held between the three largest schools of magic: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy, called the Triwizard Championship. One, note this, only one student from each school participated in the Championship, and competed against the other two in three tasks spread through the average school year. However, over the years, the death toll increased" Artemis heard Hermione whispering something to Ron and Harry; however they were too fascinated by the Championship to pay attention to her "But our own Ministry of Magic has decided that the time is now ripe for another attempt. However this year for the safety of our students added rules will be followed" he said.

The silence in the hall was so complete that nobody apart from Dumbledore seemed to be breathing.

"But, note this, that if you enter, and are selected there will be no turning back then, you will have to go on. The prize is the personal glory and the glory for the school and a thousand Galleons cash prize" he continued.

"However, for the safety of our students, we feel that this year only those of age, that is to say seventeen or above, may be allowed to participate" he said.

At once loud, indignant buzzing began in the Hall, growing louder and louder.

"But, to compensate for this rule, we have decided that two champions will be selected to represent each school. The Tournament, which will start on Halloween, will continue throughout the year, with the shortlisted students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, who will be arriving the day before the Eve of Halloween" he continued, raising his voice, to be heard over the angry din.

"And now a few more announcements: firstly, Mr. Filch has reminded me to tell you that Sizzling Sausages and Devastating Dungbombs are strictly prohibited in the school. Secondly: the number of students in each dormitory has been increased: in the girl's dormitory, now instead of three each there will be four and in the boys', instead of five each, there will be six. Thirdly: Professor Hagrid will be with another Professor Butler, who too, will teach Care of Magical Creatures, with Prof. Hagrid. Thank you, now you may head for bed, as I know how important it is for you to be freshened thoroughly for tomorrow"

Soon the feast was over and all the kids were heading for bed, still angry.

* * *

"How could they do that?" Ron wailed as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Artemis, Sam, Ginny and Neville made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Dumbledore's right though: we just haven't learned enough" said Neville despairingly.

The boys made their way to the boy's dormitory and the girls headed towards theirs.

* * *

"Not bad today morning: outside all morning" said Ron, consulting his timetable which Professor McGonagall had given out.

"Blimey, we've got Slytherins again" he groaned.

* * *

Artemis and Sam followed Harry, Hermione and Ron outside the double doors, down a steep path towards Hagrid's and Butler's cabins.

When they reached the cabins, they saw Killian already standing there by a fence, his legs crossed, his hair carelessly handsome.

"Killian?" Harry asked incredoulsy.

"Weren't you in Ravenclaw?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, but then, Prof. Dumbledore, he gave me permission to join Sam and Artemis" he smiled, walking over to his younger sister.

"But you look older than fourteen to me" Hermione persisted.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore told me, that since I was seventeen, I was supposed to, theoretically, be in my seventh year, which are NEWT years. But I've just not learned enough to give NEWTs. So, theoretically again, I was supposed to be in the sixth, but apparently, no one, not a single wizard can get into the sixth without giving OWLs, that's the ONLY way of getting into the sixth, but, again, I've not learned enough for OWLs. So here I am in fourth" he shrugged.

* * *

An hour later, the tired group trudged back to the school to wash before heading to Herbology, Artemis sporting a bloody arm, Sam a cut on her forearm, Harry, a deep gash in his arm, Hermione bearing large angry burns, Killian a gash in his shirt, Ron his hair burnt slightly and face slightly sooty, and Neville with several gashes, cuts, burns, and sooty arms.

"Geez, if every day's like this" Sam shuddered pointing at her cut, now bleeding profusely, "I can imagine the crowd at the hospital wing" she completed, wincing, as she gingerly touched the dried up blood.

Artemis grimaced.

After a quick detour to the washrooms and the Gryffindor dining table the kids set off for Herbology.

* * *

"This equation, can anyone explain, the end results?" said a mellow voice, Professor Vector.

Hermione's hand shot up.

Hermione, Killian and Artemis were in Arithmancy, Sam, Ron and Harry in Divination. Herbology was over and after a quick lunch the kids had set off for their separate classes.

Killian too, slowly, raised his hand, looking for the entire world that answering this question was the last thing on his list.

Hermione frowned at him.

* * *

"Can't you look where you're going?" Hermione snapped, as Killian bumped into her, accidentally, making her books topple to the floor.

"Well, you should be able to do it better, seeing how short you are" he snapped back.

A month had already passed and everyone was leaving the Defense of Dark Arts class, as Prof. Moody had put them through a very tense class, displaying the Unforgivable Curses.

"You think you're smart do you?" Hermione growled, smarting. She had been insulted about various things, but never her height. The last thing in the world Hermione was was short.

"At least better than you" Killian grinned; he loved to see humans getting so insulted, and _irritated_.

"_Humans_" he thought.

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you join the Tournament?" Hermione spat.

"Why not" he shrugged, carelessly.

Hermione gasped "You can't"

"I dare you to stop me" he replied.

"Well, then I, I challenge you TO enter" she spat back.

"And if I do get selected?" Killian grinned.

"I'll accept that you're smarter" she snapped.

"Fine" he said turning to leave.

"Wait" she called. Killian turned back.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"IF you enter and get selected, you'll have a three-on-three duel with me, Ron and Harry against you, Artemis and Sam. Agreed?" she smiled, now that her tems were being placed too.

"_No harm, we're anyways better off, with two geniuses_" he thought and nodded curtly, before turning to head back towards his common room.

"_It would be fun to see how things developed_" he thought, as he smiled and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**So there, that's done.**

**Please tell me how it was!**

**Au Revoir!**

* * *


	8. Date & Champions Pt1

Stranger

**An Artemis Fowl & Harry Potter Crossover**

* * *

**Hey Guys!!! Sorry for the long wait!!**

**Chapter - 7) Date & Champions: Part 1**

**Summary: The most unlikely-est champions are selected and friendships are broken due to some reasons: mainly, Ron asks Sam to go out to Hogsmeade on a date with him. Hermione and Killian get offended and team up against Ron and Sam. Harry and Artemis are stuck in between the firefight, each having problems of their own to face too!**

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight" Ron frowned, looking up at Hermione. "You challenged Artemis, Sam and Killian to a duel against us three?" he gasped. Hermione sighed and nodded. "Hermione, you can't do that," said Harry in a quiet voice. "But why?" she insisted. "Because, they're our friends" Harry replied back. She frowned. "Well, he enraged me, I had to do something" she pleaded.

Harry and Ron exchanged an exasperated glance.

* * *

"Well, so now you expect us to duel those three, probably the best defenders in fourth year, when we ourselves, are new here, have no notion of magic, have no idea how to duel and probably might be expelled as soon as we get here if we duel" Sam said, incredibly.

"Well, we do have the advantage of two geniuses, no offence to present company" Killian muttered, glancing slyly at Sam. Sam glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

It was dusk and Artemis, Sam and Killian were walking and exploring the castle. The setting sun cast a lovely red glow on the castle and the surrounding hills, grounds, forests and the lake. The lake beautifully caught the red glow of the sun and reflected it, sparkling all the while.

Sam sighed and glanced out of an arched window. She was very happy and loved this life. She wanted this moment to stay forever. This moment of dusk, with the sun glowing brilliantly and the company of her two most nearest and favorite people in the world, Artemis and Killian.

While she was thinking these mushy thoughts, Artemis was staring thoughtfully out of another stained glass window. "You know, we have two geniuses, an extremely courageous and reckless person ever duel-ready, and some super natural creatures' help on our side, which fortunately is unknown to our opponents" Artemis suggested with the hint of a smile playing on his face. "_No_ Artemis," Killian said firmly, immediately getting the gist of what the other boy was trying to say. "He's right, Artemis" said Sam, frowning.

"I want to win this fight on fair and square terms. There's nothing for that. We're gonna have to slave and slave to learn as many spells we can before the duel" Killian said. Artemis glared at him. "There's no harm in doing what our opponent doesn't know we're doing" he retaliated. "It's not that, I want to win this knowing that it was completely our team effort, our courage and mostly our superiority and fairness" Killian said, frowning now.

"Artemis, Killian's right, we're really gonna have to mug up as many spells and incantations as we can before the duel if we are expected to escape unscathed" Sam said, trying to divert the topic. Artemis glared at her. Sam sighed. This was gonna be hard.

* * *

"Okay, try it one last time, Sam" Killian urged. "Wingardium Leviosa" Sam shouted and waved her wand at the pillow which Artemis was holding. The pillow smoothly glided out of his hands and floated towards Sam. Artemis smiled and Killian whooped.

It was precisely one hour after the conversation that they had in the castle and they were practicing basic spells after having looked up some of them from the library books. The three had already perfected 'Wingardium Leviosa' a useful spell to levitate things, 'Lumos' a spell to illuminate one's wand and were now trying a complicated spell called 'Accio' which helped in summoning things which were at long distances.

"Focus Sam, focus" urged Killian as she tried with all her might to Summon the pillows in the box. It was also coincidental that today, Friday, happened to be the day when their Charms professor, Professor Flitwick had given introductory notes on this spell which they would be starting from the next week onwards.

"I'm trying my best here" she snapped. She was growing short tempered as she seemed to take the longest time to get the hang of _any_ spell. Artemis or Killian usually started practicing it and they performed it with such ease, they made it seem far easier than it actually was and she was puzzled why she couldn't do them as easily as the other two could. Like when Artemis had started practicing Accio, his pillow had glided out of the box at the first try and soared gently through the hoops in the grounds and come to halt towards him.

And so the evening went past, with the three trying their level best to learn spells and the other three, Harry, Ron and Hermione trying _their_ level best to complete the large amount of homework set to them by their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

* * *

"Artemis, wake up, c'mon sleepy head, wake _up_" urged a voice which shook Artemis's shoulders. Artemis bolted upright. "Sam" said a voice, "You're not supposed to be here" shouted Ron, as he yanked up his blankets. "I came here to wake Artemis' she said coldly. Ron and another guy named Neville flopped back on their beds and closed their eyes and pulled their blankets over their heads, trying and failing to block out Sam's excited and loud voice.

"Sam, it's five fifteen in the morning" said Artemis, shocked. "I know, I know but you must see this" she said, pulling him out of his bed and pushing him towards the bathroom. "What?" he asked, curiously. "The Great Hall" she replied simply. Ron simply groaned and pulled his blankets tightly around his head.

"My, my, looks like someone's not a morning person" was Killian's first comment when he met Artemis at the foot of the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room. "Is it important for me to give a snide remark at the crack of dawn?" Artemis asked, yawning. Sam just laughed and pulled at the arms of the two boys, making them run along behind her, trying to keep up, sliding and slipping more than once on the huge stairways of Hogwarts.

* * *

The three entered the Great Hall gasping and laughing. Sam had cleverly evaded both Artemis and Killian after she had purportedly made them trip over a suit of armor. It finally in the Great Hall that she stopped, pitied the boys and let them catch her, according to her will. She was nimble and quicker on her feet than the two lanky, long boys and had clearly enjoyed chasing them around and seeing them frustrated. "Why you pesky little cat" spat Killian, slapping her cheek playfully. "The cheek of you" Artemis agreed, mockingly chiding Sam. Sam just laughed and led them into the Great Hall. She wasn't prepared for their reactions.

Killian's jaw dropped to the floor. Artemis, more reserved and composed, just stared wide-eyed at the spectacular room. During the day, the tables were covered with white and red checkered table clothes and groaned under dishes and dishes of food. Now, however, the tables were bare and immaculate. With the tablecloths of Artemis and Killian saw what the tables really looked like. The tables were made of pure gold and glistened under the blue skies. Each table was intricately carved with the house logo which together formed the name of the house on the table top. Also around the edges of each table were the precious stones which matched the houses' colors. Gold stones and rubies around Gryffindor's tables, sapphires and bronze stones around Ravenclaw's tables, topaz and black stones around Hufflepuff's table and diamonds and emeralds around Slytherin's table. The whole spectacle was marvelous and breath-taking when the sunlight was added to the effects. Atop the teacher's table sat Professor Trelawney and Professor Snape, conversing in hushed tones. This struck Sam as very odd as she had never seen her Divination teacher venture anywhere outside her burrow like sanctuary: her classroom.

Sam chuckled and pulled them over to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. As soon as the three sat down, a plate of sandwiches, a jug of pumpkin juice, a plate of bacon and eggs and three goblets appeared. The three helped themselves to the steaming hot food and tucked in. It was when Sam was having a third helping of eggs, Killian was going through his seventh sandwich and Artemis was through his fifth round of persuading them to get up and get going when _they_ appeared.

"My, my quite early today aren't we?" said a snide voice behind Artemis. He craned his neck and found himself face to face with the pale, white and sneering face of Draco Malfoy. Artemis inwardly groaned. He had been putting off a face-to-face meeting with Malfoy for as long as possible. For the short time he had stayed at Draco's house, he had realized that he was a snide, spoilt brat and now he had either any intention or any wishes to befriend Malfoy and his crew.

Behind Malfoy, Killian saw Crabbe and Goyle finger their wands inside their wands. He noticed Malfoy's hand sneaking to his robes too, indiscreetly. "None of that" Killian spat and removed his own wand. Sam and Artemis realized what was going on and revealed their own wands too. "None of your business, Malfoy, seeing that you're up considerably early too" Sam said coldly. "We have a cheek don't we, Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered.

"You really shouldn't have said that Malfoy, you know?" a deadly voice whispered from behind Malfoy, from the entrance to the great Hall. There, fully clothed and bathed, stood Harry, Hermione and Ron, hands holding wands and stretched towards Malfoy. Each looked deadly dangerous and livid.

"Well well, what's going on here?" said a cold voice from behind Artemis's back. Everyone looked up to see Snape and Trelawney hurrying over to the kids, hoping to avert the fight. At once the talking began:

"Well sir, me, Artemis and Killian were just having breakfast when-"

"I, Crabbe and Goyle just came down to get some juice-"

"Harry and I realized something was wrong when Hermione saw Sam missing-"

"And then Killian saw them fingering their wands so we-"

"And Killian just pulled out his wand and started cursing-"

"And en me, Ron and Hermione clearly heard Malfoy call Sam a-"

"STOP" Snape bellowed. "Explain" he said pointing at Killian, who had remained silent during this whole explanation. "Sir, me, Artemis and Sam had come down early for breakfast as Sam wanted to show us the Great Hall at morning. We were almost through breakfast when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle showed up and fingered their wands. We grew suspicious so we removed our wands too. And Sam told Malfoy to mind his own business and that's when he called Sam a…a…a… Dirt-"

"He called her a Mudblood" Harry said. "I think I asked Mr. Doroster to explain, Potter" Snape shouted at Harry. "Yeah that's what he called her" Killian quickly interrupted. "Okay, so okay, since we don't have any evidence, all of you are going to be punished for attempt at starting firefight in the Great Hall. Potter, Mr. Fowl and Mr. Malfoy Will report at my office at eight o'clock tomorrow. Mr. Weasley, Ms Doroster and Mr. Goyle Will report to Filch at the same time tomorrow and Ms Granger, Mr. Doroster and Mr. Crabbe Will report to Professor Trelawney at the same time tomorrow" Snape said, doling out detentions. "_And _five points from _each _of you" he said.

All of them groaned, Ron and Sam the loudest.

* * *

"The _dog_" Ron groaned. All of them were making their way back to the common room, having no interest left in breakfasting. "He HAD to take five points from _each_ of us, _knowing_ that there were way more Gryffindors present there" he complained. Sam couldn't help but agree.

The rest of the day passed by with Sam, Killian and Artemis again at the grounds learning spells and Harry, Hermione and Ron still trying to complete their assignments. However at the end of the day when all of them got back to the common room after finishing their respective work, there was a surprise waiting for the fourth graders. Everyone was gathered around the notice board. "Harry, the notice for the first Hogsmeade trip has been put up" Neville cried excitedly. "When's it?" Ron asked, eagerly. Dean cried back as excited as the red-faced Neville "Tomorrow".

* * *

"Hey Harry, Sam seems pretty impressed by me, don't you think so?" Ron asked hopefully that night as the boys got ready for the next day. Harry just shrugged, looking for his wand. "I'm not able to find it" he muttered. He was pretty tensed. Losing a wand was not a matter to be taken lightly. It was serious, especially Harry's wand. "I think I'll ask her out tomorrow" Ron said happily, ignorant of Harry's plight. "Artemis have you seen my wand?" Harry asked Artemis, wildly. Artemis had just come in. "Where were you, Artemis?" Seamus asked him, curiously. "Oh, nothing just on the grounds" Artemis replied back lightly. "You were on the grounds?" Neville asked incredibly. Artemis nodded warily. "Did you see those weird red flashes and bangs out there, around fifteen minutes ago?" Neville continued. Pale-faced Artemis shook his head. He hadn't realized that someone had noticed the noise they were making. Apparently, forgetful Neville had.

He shrugged now. "I mentioned it to McGonagall. She said she'd see what the problem was" he continued. Artemis turned white now. He knew that having duels in school was forbidden, he didn't want to get into any more trouble. At that moment, Sam came rushing in again saying "Artemis, Artemis, oh Artemis, McGonagall has caught Killian for something. She's calling us too" she gasped. The other boys watched curiously as the two rushed out. "What was _that_?" Dean asked. Ron just shrugged and went back to his clothes and Harry to his trunk to search for his wand.

* * *

"Artemis, Sam, Killian, Neville informed me that he saw weird lights and heard bangs in the grounds and Pansy Parkinson reported that the three of you were seen going out after hours. Is this true?" McGonagall asked Artemis, Sam and Killian. Sam and Killian's faces turned pale white.

Artemis gulped. They were in deep trouble.

* * *

"Good morning" Hermione chirped happily as Harry, Ron and Artemis came down to the common room next morning. Artemis seemed subdued but Hermione thought that was presumably because of the weather. It was harsh today, very windy and very cold. On second thoughts, today Sam and Killian seemed considerably downcast too. But maybe that was because of the pile of homework they had to complete. Hermione knew that they hadn't, because Sam told her that they had been exploring the castle.

As the six of them, along with Neville and Luna made their way towards Hogsmeade, Ron engaged himself in a conversation with Sam. Finally as the sign for Hogsmeade approached, he asked her "Would you like to have a private cup of coffee somewhere with me?" Sam just stared back at him.

Hermione couldn't believe what her own ears were hearing. She glared icily at Ron. With a huff, she walked off towards the abandoned shackle where Prof. Lupin used to take refuge during full-moons, trying to control her sobs. Harry gave Ron one disgusted look and hurried off after her.

"What??!!??" Killian asked, livid. "Are YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND???" He bellowed and stalked off behind Harry and Hermione. Artemis glanced helplessly at the retreating party and then at Sam. She seemed pale and weak at the knees. She wobbled dangerously. Artemis hurried to her side and put his arm around her shoulders and steadied her. She mumbled "Thanks" and snuggled closer to him. Artemis feeling very uncomfortable led the way to The Three Broomsticks with a numb Ron behind them. Ron couldn't keep his eyes off the hand Artemis had slung around Sam. He felt devastated. He had dreamt so much of this moment last night. In his dreams, the response was entirely different: Sam just beamed and threw his arms around him and Harry thumped his back and congratulated him. It seemed that that moment was never to be.

* * *

**Sorry guys, real sorry for the long wait. I felt SO guilty seeing all those "Add to Favorites", "Add Author to Favorites" that today I sat down and I went "By today if I don't post this up, no dinner for me tonight!" Initially, this chapter was kinda huge so I decided to cut it down to two parts. The next part is where all the action takes place.**

**Preview of Chapter – 7) Date & Champions: Part 2**

Hermione looked over to Screaming Shack, her heart broken and tears welling up in her eyes. Her world was spiraling downwards. She was surprised that a small question on Ron's part would so completely and entirely destroy her sanity. She hadn't seen that coming.

In a few minutes the crunching of snow behind her stopped and Harry slung his arm comfortingly around her. She was glad: She was shivering-not because of the cold, but because of grief- and buried her face in his shoulder as the tears started flowing freely. Killian came up to them and put his hand hesitatingly around her. It was amazing that just the day before they had agreed to a duel. The question had done the part and they had already been rent apart, without even a small fight, let alone a quarrel.

**See you next time. Keep those reviews coming and I'll sure as hell keep the story coming!!! :)**

**Au Revoir until next time.**


	9. Date & Champions Pt2

**Stranger**

**An Artemis Fowl & Harry Potter Crossover**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2 of Chapter 7**

**Chapter - 7) Dates & Champions: Part 2**

**Summary: The most unlikely-est champions are selected and friendships are broken due to some reasons: mainly, Ron asks Sam to go out to Hogsmeade on a date with him. Hermione and Killian get offended and team up against Ron and Sam. Harry and Artemis are stuck in between the firefight, each having problems of their own to face too!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione looked over to Screaming Shack, her heart broken and tears welling up in her eyes. Her world was spiraling downwards. She was surprised that a small question on Ron's part would so completely and entirely destroy her sanity. She hadn't seen that coming.

In a few minutes the crunching of snow behind her stopped and Harry slung his arm comfortingly around her. She was glad: She was shivering-not because of the cold, but because of grief- and buried her face in his shoulder as the tears started flowing freely. Killian came up to them and put his hand hesitatingly around her. It was amazing that just the day before they had agreed to a duel. The question had done the part and they had already been rent apart, without even a small fight, let alone a quarrel.

Sam took another sip of her Butterbeer and set her mug down, rubbing her forearms. "Any idea where we might find them?" Artemis asked Ron who was sitting across the table from Sam and Artemis. "No" Ron mumbled, his head low. He couldn't believe that Harry had sided with Hermione. "We've gotta find them and apologize, well you should apologize, you realize that?" Artemis asked urgently. "Killian went behind them but who knows whether they left him behind, he must be wandering, lost, anywhere!" Artemis continued. Ron nodded numbly. He wasn't paying attention to what Artemis was saying. However he caught the worry in his voice: Artemis was worried about his friend, with right cause.

Sam looked worried as Artemis paid the bartender for their Butterbeers and turned to face Ron. "Ron, we have to find them! Where do Hermione, or Harry, go when they feel sad, when they want to be alone?" Sam asked urgently.

Flashes of Harry finding out that his godfather was Sirius Black; a hurried escape from Minerva's lounge; invisible footsteps ...

* * *

"Hermione, why are you crying? I don't understand" Harry said. The three of them, Hermione, Harry and Killian were sitting in a booth in Honeydukes. Harry had insisted that something sweet would help revive Hermione's spirits. She nodded, rubbing her eyes and trying to smile. "It doesn't make sense for you to cry" Killian said. "I know" Hermione replied. She gave a wan smile and got up, pushing back her glass of cider as she got up, unsteadily.

"What do you wanna do now?" Harry asked. "I don't know, we still have the whole day left" Hermione replied. "They're gonna announce the Champions today" Killian observed. "Oh so?" Harry asked. It had slipped his mind. "Well, then we better be getting back to the castle. The Weasley twins are gonna try and get their names in. I wanna see what happens" Harry snickered. Killian nodded and they set off towards the castle just as Artemis, Sam and Ron got back to the Three Broomsticks after visiting the shack, not having seen the other trio there.

* * *

"And now watch as we drink these Ageing drops which will age us by exactly four months and seventeen days" the Weasley twins cried out to the huge audience gathered around the Goblet of Fire.

"Go Weasleys" someone cried from the crowd. Fred gave a roughish grin towards the general direction of the crowd, from where the voice had cried out and turned to George. "Let's do it, Twin" George said, in a tone that suggested advancement into the war-field rather than Ageing.

In one go and a gulp they downed the contents of their tiny vials. For one moment, nothing happened. It looked as if the Twins had really succeeded this time. A murmur of awed comments went up around the crowd. Then, as suddenly as the rain comes down in torrents in the countryside, the two boys were blasted backwards and out of the Age Line guarding the ancient Goblet. As the two got up to a sitting position they caught sight of each other and fell on the floor laughing. Each had sprouted a magnificent beard, a gorgeous mustache and each's hair was white. Each's face was also lined with wrinkles.

"I appreciate your sporty attitude. Others started wailing and refused to come out of the washrooms" said a laughing Dumbledore as he helped the two boys to their feet. "Come, let's get poor Madame Pomfrey to fix this" he said with twinkling eyes. "Oh no, if you don't mind, Professor, we'd like it to stay this way for a few days" the two boys replied with a mischievous look in their eyes.

With another hearty laugh, Dumbledore mildly reprimanded the twins and walked away to his office .

"Fred, George" Hermione cried out. Killian, Artemis and Hermione were rushing towards the two, Harry with an amused expression on his face, Killian with a wary one as if the beards would stretch out and strangle him and Hermione with a scowling expression.

"Uh, oh. Dumbledore I can take, McGonagall I can take, but THIS I can't, Twin" Fred said in a barely audible whisper as Hermione rushed towards them. The Twins silently turned and were walking away when Hermione caught up with them. "Oh my gosh ! You guys, your in for real trouble this time, with the professors. McGonagall is gonna be mad at you. Do you even realize that you purposely were trying to break school rules, ready to risk House Points by doing so ? I have a good intention of letting slip to Prof. McGonagall that it wouldn't hurt if you spent more time in detention rather than in plot-making. I can_not_ believe you guys were ready to risk such a huge ... " Hermione went on.

"Hermione, give them a break" Harry said, exasperated even as he tried not to let the bubble of laughter escape from his mouth at the sight of the twins' mustaches and beards. "Cut it out, girl" Killian whispered.

* * *

"Welcome, I have great pleasure in welcoming all of you to tonight's splendid festivities. It is with great pleasure I call upon, Professor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang, and Madame Olympe the lovely Headmistress of Beauxbatons." Dumbledore said, extending is hands to the principals of the two other biggest schools of magic in Europe. "It is my pleasure to guide you through this evening's events, which, for ages, have been known as the Coronation of Champions." he continued, as the two principals took a place behind him on the High Table.

"The Triwizard Championship has always been a way of promoting inter-continental, inter-school ties. Not only has it brought new generations of magic together, it has also provided us the opportunity to _learn_. The learning is never over. Most of you, in your seventh-years, might realize that once you pass out of the safe boundaries of school, into the barbarous outer world. Learning is a continuous process. Even today as Professor Karkaroff, Madame Olympe and I, take humble pride in announcing the judges, we realize that, at this age, we too have something to learn, from you, the younger generation. You are capable of so much" Dumbledore spoke with passion, inciting in each student the will to do something more and make a name in the world.

"To get back to the Triwizard Championship" he continued with a smile ,seeing that many, including the Weasley twins, had started squirming uncomfortably in their seats. "As is the tradition, on the eve of Hallowe'en the Goblet of Fire chooses three Champions, one from each school who compete against each other in three highly dangerous, magical tasks. Let us begin the Ceremony. Let the Goblet be brought in" said Dumbledore in a grand voice . "When it has announced a Champion the respective student shall walk through this door behind here"he continued pointing at a small, indiscreet door behind him .

The crowd was 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing as the Goblet was brought in. Blue fire blazed from the open rim of the magnificent cup as two small goblins set it on a wooden crate . Suddenly the fire turned a bright orange and then blended into a fiery red and the fire spit out a piece of paper . Dumbledore stretched out a hand as the paper fluttered downwards . After reading it for a couple of moments he raised his head and declared "The first Champion for Drumstrangs is Evanor Allythe" The Drumstrang-ians burst into applause as a tough looking guy got out of the Slytherin table and made his way to the door. Once the door was closed behind his back Dumbledore once more turned to the Goblet . The second paper fluttered right into the Headmaster's outstretched hands as he called out "The second Champion for Drumstrangs is Viktor Krum" The Great Hall burst into applause as the reputed Quidditch player made his way through the door . The fire had spit out a fan shaped paper . "The first Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour"Dumbledore shouted . "Ron , the Veela" Harry shouted at the redhead over the applause. Ron just gave a lopsided grin. At seeing the grin Hermoine turned away from the latter. "The second Champion for Beauxbatons is Vivienne Myrawes"said Dumbledore over the din .

The students quietened down now . It was Hogwart's chance next . The fire spit out the first name. "The first Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory" The Hufflepuff table burst into loud and racous applause as a handsome boy walked through the door . The Hall quietened down once more. "The second Champion for Hogwarts is Artemis Fowl" The last two words were spoken in a whisper . "Artemis Fowl !" Dumbledore shouted. A shaky Artemis stood up as he walked through the door . Dumbledore was just getting ready to follow the Champions as the fire turned a blazing red again. Everyone gasped. "A third Champion ?" everyone was whispering. Dumbledore caught the fluttering paper and as he read it his eyes widened and his face paled .

"Harry Potter"

* * *

**So there. The Part two of the chapter is up too.**

**OK Since Ive found out that I need to claim my Disclaimer "somewhere" in my story ... So here goes**

**Disclaimer : I do no- ...**

**Ginny : Hey you promised we could do your disclaimers !**

**Malfoy : Yeah ... Im doing the disclaimering today !**

**Me : *sighs* Fine go ahead Malfoy ...**

**Malfoy : Yayy ! Ok this talented author doesn't own any of the characters in this story except Evanor and Vivienne (And she'd like to give credit to her friend amantebandido for Sam and Killian) though she wished she could own me cuz of my other-worldly heavenly angelic and cherubic face and my overall handsome appearance ! xD**

**Me : *Mutters* Thanks a lot for THAT Malfoy ... **


End file.
